Greatest night ever
by knucklesfan14
Summary: Lyea goes on a date with her true love, Jake Mason. She wants to confess her love but afraid of what he may say. What will he say to Lyea?


Lyea gets ready to go on a date with her first true love, Jake Mason. Will she confess her love for him? Or will it turn out as a big mess?

I ran down the dark sidewalk, in my nicest dark dress and shoes. My dress blended in with the night and the shoes were hard to run in. I was afraid a big, fat harpy may pop out of no where and take me to the kitchen. I soon saw the hill with a dim light at the top naer a tree. She saw Jake with his white ragged shirt and grease stained jeans. Jake saw her running and he probably thought, _Dang, I should've dressed as nice as she was._

"Why are you in your forging outfit?" I asked.

"I.. um... was in a hurry," Jake stammered, "Why you so dressed for just one night.

I stared at him and thought of how darn cute he was, and I started to blush because of my dress, "Do you want me to change then?"

"No, it's fine. You look nice in it anyways."

This made me blush so much, I thought my face was burning. I sat down next to him, hoping he might hold my hand. Sadly, he didn't, instead we started to talk about different war strategies for the next Capture-the-Flag game. Soon we started to talk about our hobbies.

"I love to sing, do archery, and draw," I explained.

"That's to expect from a cute daughter of Apollo. So, I, obviously, like to forge different type of items," he said.

Right when he said _cute_ I started to squeal. I then reached for his hand, as he gripped mine. We looked into each others eyes and leaned in. We were lip to lip and kissed. My heart started to beat like a drum. His lips were warm from being in the forges. We leaned back and just smiled.

"Well, that was... nice," Jake said.

I put my head on his shoulder, and he had his arm around my shoulder. It felt like the happiest night of my life. I wanted to stay in the scene forever. Jake checked his watch and his eyes widened.

"Oh man! It's already 2:32?" he exclaimed.

"Oh...okay then," I said, sad that the night ended so suddenly.

"We can still come sometimes when we aren't busy with our cabins."

We both stood up, Jake helped me up in my dress. We were then both holding hands, looking at the glistening moon, knowing that Artemis might be watching her niece and nephew were down on the hill, having their greatest night ever...

I woke up, with my black dress still on. I covered my self so no one was suspicious. I ran for the warderobe to change into my armor. _Man, today's Capture-the-Flag._ I put my red and black armor on. Took my mom's dual swords and ran out the door. Everyone was bustling about, getting ready for the night. Jake appeared and had his hammer and armor on. He seemed even cuter with the armor on him. Last night was like a dream, an _amazing_ one. I ran towards him and hugged him tightly.

"Ugh! Hi Lyea... Don't need to squeze so hard!" Jake exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry," I said, relaesing my grip.

He hugged my back. His skin felt warm at the touch because of working. He then leaned back and stared at me.

"Where'd you get your armor?" he asked.

"Oh, this? It's a present from my mom before she..." my face darkened. I remember her face before I left her. I started to tear up from the thought. Jake grabbed me and held me close. I started to cry on his shoulder. I felt him comforting me, he held on to me like I was the only thing he had...

It was finally time for the game. I ran to the forest and ran into Annabeth, using strategies and telling everyone's postitions.

"Where do I go Annabeth?" I asked.

"You go and try to grab the flag with me," Annabeth said.

I jumped with joy. But then I realized one fatal flaw of mine. Jake was on the oppsing team! I started to re-think into being the one to protect the flag. But, it was too late to change to the positions.

Chiron came from a cliff. "Demigods! Ready your positions!"

We all went to our proper positions needed to finish the game off with a _BANG!_

"Ready? Set? FIGHT!"

We ran inside the forest to destroy our enemies. I didn't want to hurt my boyfriend but I had to do my job. It made me sad to think of what he would say about what I may do to him. I ran inside and jumped to the treetops. My powers started to kick in. My feet turned to a dragon's. My eyesight began to focuse better. Wings sprouted from my. My fingertips started to turn into talans. I started fly over the treetops. My vision helped me see all of the enemies below. I saw many people below, but one of them got my attention. Jake was swinging his hammer around, swatting all in his way. I saw the flag at the top of the boulders beside him. I flew straight toward to it with all my might. An arrow whizzed by my head as I grew closer to the flag.

I looked down to who almost shot me. Below stood a girl with a knoched arrow pointing straight at me. She had her spiky hair back and aimed at me.

"Thalia," I whispered.

I was only a couple of feet away when an arrow went into my side. I winced and fell to the floor. Thalia had her bow ready in her hand.

"Don't you dare grab that flag," She said.

"Well, this ain't a 'Hi, I am now gonna kill you now' moment is it?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nah. I am not gonna kill you. Just wound."

Her arrow was knoched towards my side and I waited for her arrrow when she was swatted away by a big hammer. Jake had his hand reached out for me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Thalia called out.

"Helping out my girlfriend, what else?"

She got really irritated about it she ran towards her team for back up.

"Hurry now, I am just gonna give you about 10 seconds before I swat you," he exclaimed.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and ran off to the flag. I ripped it off the pole and flew to the line that seperated the areas from each other. I ran to victory on ffot and ran into my team for the win. Everyone cheered for me and I looked at the other team. They didn't seem disappointed but over-joyed. They didn't really want to win, they just wanted some fun. I ran to Jake and we both hugged each other and looked at each other.

"You were a really good dragon girl," he said sweetly.

I leaned in and kissed him and we stayed like it for a while until people lifted me off my feet. They took me across the camp to the arena to celebrate. There was singing (Like 'Tonight Tonight' sung by others), dancing, and games. When we were dancing, Jake started to do back flips and break dancing. We cheered for him as he danced. I went to the middle and did some tricks myself. I did a light show with my powers. I then did some back flips in the air and landed on my hands. I twirled towards Jake and landed in his arms. We both left the arena to the hill we visited when we were able to be alone.

"You are the greatest dancer and fighter I ever met," he finally said.

"Well, you aren't so bad yourself. Especially with that hammer of yours."

He grabbed his hammer and showed me some signs so he could only wield it. He then reached into his pocket for something. It was covered in a red clothe. It was in the shape of a kind of heart.

"I made this while I was in the forges," he said," I hope you like it."

I unrapped it and gasped. Inside was a heart with initials of J+K= Love forever. He wrote it in his own writing. It was carved though. I started to tear up with joy.

"I.. Love it!" I said teary eyed.

I leaned in and gave him a bear hug. He backed up and kissed him. He had a faint scent of smoke in his breathe. We then looked at the moon, hoping it will never end the night...


End file.
